Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to complex event processing and more particularly to abstracting and realizing complex event scenarios using dynamic rule creation.
Description of the Related Art
Today, many data processing systems employ correlation and automation solutions within complex environments. These solutions are used to consolidate, correlate and analyze information arising from computer-monitored user or system activities (simple events) occurring within or across network systems to quickly and accurately identify—and take action in response to—a condition or problem. Processes or actions may be taken to adjust, fix, reconfigure or provision resources to solve the problem when the cause is determined. These correlation and automation solutions are also referred to as complex event processing (CEP) solutions.